You give me something
by outlawqueener
Summary: Quite a common morning for Regina and Robin.


There was nothing quite like waking up to Regina Mills peacefully asleep. That was Robin's every day thought for the last year.

A man of habit, it was usual for him to wake before the first rays of sun would bath the land with its warmth. By the time he could listen to birds singing and see the animals of the forest wondering around, his camp was already awake.

Now, though, he was living in a very comfortable house, laying in an even more comfortable bed with silk sheets and warm blankets. He was getting a little too lazy to wake up, or so he thought in the first few weeks after he moved on to Regina's home. That until the first time he woke up to see her still asleep, face freed from the worries of the day, relaxed and peaceful.

It was quite the view. And despite her every day need to be the political leader of the town, which often gave her a stern look and exasperated answers to, what she used to say, stupid questions and absurd demands, Regina usually left everything that bothered her outside the door. Even in those awful days when she arrived a little too tired or a little too sad, still unsure as to why people were incapable of trusting her after everything that had happened in the past two years. Trust is earned, he'd said to her, and they are still getting there.

But there were days she couldn't shake those feelings off, when the weight of not being trusted was too heavy for her to carry on her own, Robin would usually embrace her and quietly lull her to sleep. However, there were also those days that he knew she just needed some time, some space, and he would back away and leave her to her thoughts.

That's why he cherished moments like this. Her left arm was tucked under her pillow, and her right hand was touching him. It was a habit now, but he knew very well that it was made of the need she had to be sure he was always there. She often had nightmares of him living her, walking past the town line, keeping everything single memory he had, especially those of Marian, and forgetting her entirely in the process. Those nights she usually woke up breathing heavily, eyes filled with tears, and just as he held her to his chest she'd break in sobs that would shake her whole body. Those nights he would beg her to believe he would never again leave her.

The sun was now trying to break the curtains protection, casting a faint glow inside the bedroom. Regina sighed and shifted her hand landing in Robin's neck. He studied her expression this morning. She was as peaceful and appeared to be as content as always.

"Robin," she breathed quietly, bringing a smirk to his lips knowing that he was there in her dreams as well. The hand in his neck scratched the skin lightly and he shivered, goose bumps breaking in his arm. His throat was suddenly dry and he was breathing rapidly. Robin's free hand landed heavily over her waist, going up and touching her breast through the silk material of her pajama before mirroring her action and touching her neck much like she did with him.

He got closer to her, his arm going down her back, touching her warm skin with the tips of his fingers. "Regina," he whispered in her ear, expecting her to open her eyes and smile as she did every morning. But this time her hand went to the nape of his neck and she kissed him fiercely, her tongue pressing against his lips before he opened his mouth, tongues clashing, and his moan loud enough to wake even the dead.

He rolled his body over hers, holding his weight with his elbows while she still kissed him intensely.

"Don't do it," she said, lips still touching his, eyes opened and alert. They were as dark as the night that was left behind. He knew what she wanted; he knew she loved to feel his whole body pressing hers to the mattress. And so he did as she wished, and she kissed him again, more fervently this time. Her hands caressing his neck, squeezing his shoulders, touching his chest, and like she always did, lingering there a bit long to feel his heart hammering inside his chest wildly.

Her hand wandered down his body, touching the firm muscles of his abdomen, his breath hitched when she touched him through his underwear, and now she was awkwardly trying to get rid of it, to touch him freely. She broke their kiss and with a frustrated growl, flicked her wrist and there was nothing separating them anymore. She touched him and stroked his cock a few times. He his breath was hot on her neck, his head spinning, thoughts disconnected and useless for the only thing in his mind was the way he made him feel, the way she had his body and soul in her hands at all times.

She hooked one leg to his, and put her hands over his bum, traveling up, scratching his back lightly with her nails. He was breathing heavily, goose bumps breaking all over his body. He trailed kisses from her jaw to the column of her throat, to the base of her neck. He could tell by the tension in her muscles she was growing impatient, and he decided to push her a little when he touched her clit, massaging it before slipping a finger inside her.

"Oh fuck," He breathed hotly into her ear, making her whole body tremble with need.

"That's exactly what I want here," she said, her voice deep and frustrated. He didn't pay attention to her and kept teasing her, testing her, somewhere along the way she was going to break. So, when she knocked her hips to his, earning a deep moan from him, he knew she was right where he wanted. "Please, Robin!"

She wasn't one to beg, never was, but when she did it was always his undoing. He now had a handful of occasions he heard those words and felt them seeping through his skin and intoxicating his blood flow with a need so great he sure forgot about the world outside.

In one swift motion he was inside her, his favorite place to be. Slowly he started to move, deep and slow thrusts, his need almost too much for him to control, but he wanted her to feel loved with every touch of his skin on hers, with every word leaving his mouth, with every fiber of his being.

Her legs circled his waist once again, one hand squeezing his arm, the other bringing his lips back to hers. He held her to him, so close he could feel her whole body trembling, her hot breath ghosting over his lips, her eyes squeezed tight.

"More," she breathed, and he complied. Soon she was moaning louder, his hand squeezing her sides tighter, him thrusting hard inside her. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room, his thrusts harder and faster, his breathing erratic, his skin burning with need for this magnificent woman.

He touched her clit, circling it, her body tensed, nails digging in his back, a soft purr coming out of her mouth. He knew she was close, so very close.

"Come for me, Regina." He whispered into the skin of her neck, with a few more thrusts she was panting heavily, his name tumbling down her lips like an old prayer to whatever entity above that let her be here with him. Being hers.

He felt her walls fluttering around him, a moan escaping his lips, thrusting steadily into her, when she took him with her to the one place where their souls mended together as one and where they could bask in the glorious feeling of never letting go.

They were still breathing unevenly when Robin lifted his eyes to look at Regina, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, love." He planted a warm kiss in her forehead, before bumping his nose into hers, smiling.

"What's it that you woke me like this today? Not that I'm complaining," she smiled.

He said nothing, just looked at her, and held her for a long moment.

"I love you," he said simply, his voice full of emotion.

"I know," she replied, holding him close to her heart, knowing that she didn't need an answer to her question.

She really knew he loved her. Sometimes she couldn't believe. Others she believed with all her heart. But in reality, it was in days like this, when she could have everything she ever dreamed of, that Regina usually used to hide, afraid of losing, of hurting. Now, however, she didn't need to run, to hide. Her happy ending was right here, and she intended to never run away from it again.

* * *

**So, I'm not really used to write smut and I have no idea if this was at least ok one. I'm a tad hard on myself, hun?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are love and usually mean that red pandas will be saved. So, please review! =D**


End file.
